1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle mirror and, more particularly to a motor vehicle mirror having components of a reflective element assembly mounted to a supporting structure through an interlocking assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rear view mirrors, specifically external mirrors, are ubiquitous for contemporary motor vehicles and have long been used to aid the driver in operating the vehicle, especially in improving the rearward view of the driver. Rear view mirrors have increasingly incorporated additional functionality beyond the accurate rendering of a reflected image. This increased functionality has increased the number of components required to be assembled into the mirror. One example of such a component is a tilt actuator to adjust the mirror's field of view fixedly mounted to a rigid frame within the mirror assembly housing, and operably connected to a reflective element assembly.
The reflective element assembly typically comprises multiple pieces (and multiple layers) comprising a mounting panel or “glass case” to which a reflective element, i.e. the mirror, is attached. The reflective element is fixedly attached to the glass case with an adhesive or a mechanical hold-down assembly. The reflective element typically comprises a piece of glass with a reflective coating on one side, similar to a conventional household mirror. A glass or rigid, impact-resistant clear plastic plate may be attached to the mirror housing to enclose the reflective element and protect it from impact or the weather. A bezel may also be placed over the reflective element to secure the reflective element to the mounting panel, add further protection to the reflective element and/or people adjacent to the vehicle, and improve the appearance of the reflective element.
The various components making up the reflective element can be relatively heavy, particularly where several pieces of glass are used. In particular, mirrors used for trucks, SUVs, and other large vehicles can be quite large and heavy. Heavier mirrors require stronger supporting and mounting components and more robust tilt actuators, and can contribute to a reduction in the mileage of the vehicle due to the weight of the mirror.
In order to reduce costs, mirror components have been modularized, and assembly processes have been improved. However, components, such as a tilt actuator, are currently mounted to the support bracket through threaded fasteners, such as screws, or snap-fit or rivet-type fasteners; the tilt actuator is also operably connected to a reflective element assembly, which can also comprise such fasteners. Fasteners also frequently require complementary fastening structures that add weight and fabrication complexity to the mirror assembly.
These fasteners take time to install, and threaded fasteners may be over tightened, thereby stripping the threads of the fastener seat, and weakening the connection. The actuator and attached reflective element are the heaviest components of the mirror, requiring a secure connection between the actuator and the support bracket. The requirement of a strong fastener system and the difficulty in properly attaching the actuator to the support bracket add cost to the mirror system.
Additionally, the attachment of the tilt actuator to the support bracket and the reflective element assembly to the tilt actuator is typically done by aligning the component to a supporting structure from a side or horizontal direction relative to the in-use orientation of the mirror. Thus, for example, the support bracket may be turned 90° to facilitate the assembly of the actuator to the frame. However, there are savings in time and improvements in automated assembly that can be realized with keeping the mirror in a stationary orientation during the assembly process, and attaching the mirror components from a common direction, such as from above the mirror system.